Harvest Goddess vs the Witch Princess
by Notichimtoki
Summary: Who will win? Fan based walk through of the intro to Harvest Moon DS


Hey guys! This is Toki here :3

This is a Harvest Moon DS Fanfiction. I've played the game tons of times and I just love it! Recently, I sold my DS games to get money for a PS3, but I don't have enough D: Lucky, my birthday is coming up, so, hopefully I'll get enough money to buy what I'd like! So, this is a walk through of the opening sequence!

Please keep in mind that this is Harvest Moon DS, not the Cute version.

Ushi no Tane was used as a cheet sheet :D

Hope you guys like :3

* * *

><p>"OI! Harvest Goddess!"<p>

"Ohh, hello Witch Princess"

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

The Harvest Goddess let out a melodious laugh, "Me? A goddess? Get _my_ ass kicked by you? Ha! In your dreams!"

The Witch Princess gave a scowl. "Well! We'll just see about that! It's just you and me Princess, none of your stupid little forest creatures to help you."

"Fine. By a witch can never win in a fight against a _goddess_. Just keep that in mind." Harvest Goddess said, pulling the majestic veil cloak off of her shoulder, she held up her fighting stance.

The Witch Princess smiled, _Finally! I've got her where she can't summon her stupid little animals to help her! I'll finally win!_ she thought happily.

She stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground, her broom end on the ground by her feet. She mounted the frayed end, slowly flying a foot above the ground. She flew forward, cackling evilly.

The Harvest Goddess stood calmly, a frown on her face and her brows furrowed. She started advancing slowly moving towards a jog. Soon they were running towards each other, the Goddess let out a yell and smashed her fist into the face of the approaching Witch. The Witch Princess fell backwards off of her broom, "DAMMIT!" she shouted as the water from the beach lapped at her heels.

"See? I told you! You can't win!"

"You just wait. Don't think I'm leaving so soon!" The Witch Princess said, holding her hand up. The broom flew from the ground, smacking it's frayed end at the Harvest Goddess before returning to her hands.

"Ugh! Forget it! I'm outta here!"

"Me too!"

And the two left the beach, it's moonlight showing the disturbances in the sand.

* * *

><p>"UHHH I HATE HER!" The Witch Princess shouted, sitting on a rock by the Goddess Pond. "The Harvest Goddess is always sooo <em>annoying<em>!" She stood up in her anger, balling her hands into a fist. "She shows up everywhere, saying, 'Tadaaaaa!'! GAHH!" she began pacing. "Next time I see that little bitch, I'll cast a spell on her so she can't say 'Tadaaaa' anymore!"

She heard a gentle bell, chiming, and the wind blew a gentle breeze, revealing seven small Sprites and the Harvest Goddess, grinning victoriously. "!" she sang on the wind, holding an arm up and touching her chest gently.

"UGH! You again! What are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? This is my _home_, moron. You forget I live at the Goddess Pond? Why do you think it's called _Goddess_ Pond?"

"Fine! Take THIS!" Witch Princess shouted, mounting her broom. She lifted her hands in the air, shouting in different tongues.

A flash of light erupted from her hands, showering the Harvest Goddess in white light. When the light faded there was a perfect stone replica of her.

"OH SHIT."

"What the fuck did you do? Holy shit, bring her back!" the Red Sprite shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lemme try again.. uhh..' she began chanting again, the stone was hit with light again, and this time when the light faded, the Harvest Goddess was gone.

"HOLY CRAP!" The red one shouted again.

"SHUT UP! Red Ribbon! Gahh, fine! Tell me what to do and I'll bring her back!"

"WHAT? Why should we do anything? YOU made her disappear!" Red Ribbon shouted back.

"Shut up! Both of youu!" Paige shouted, a Sprite in dark blue. "Now's not the time to be fighting! We should go rescue her! The Spring must have sent her to another world! Let's go get her back!"

"Why would I want to get her back anyways?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Welll... hmmm... I suppose." she gasped suddenly. "My life will be boring! Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Fine! You guys can go get her."

"Why would we get her? Why can't you get her?"

"Because I said I can't get her! I'll send you guys there, okay! That way, you can get her back yourselves." she began chanting again, this time with a smile alight on her face, and when the light was gone all 101 Harvest Sprites had left the world.

* * *

><p>Author's Note~ DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that's done." Witch Princess said, clapping her hands. "Hmm.. Without the Harvest Sprites the area won't do so well on it's own... The Valley might fall into bad shape... That cow Vesta only cares about the money... Ohhhh! I know just the person for the job." she said. She turned around to see him standing there. "Hello Justin. You saw all of that, yes?"<p>

"Yea. What about it?" Justin asked, approaching her.

"I need you to do all of the Harvest Sprites work and help bring them back for me. Can you do that?"

Justin frowned. "Why in hell would I do that?"

"Because, you're the only one that can do this job."

Justin snorted.

"You know what I mean! Just go farm and stuff. I'm counting on you to bring them back." She began to fly away, gently coursing through the air. "Oh yea, I want you to stop by the Harvest Sprite's house on the way home."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you soo!" she said, poking him in the head. A flash of white erupted from her fingertip and they were standing in front of the door.

"Yea for you, you transported us, like, five feet."

"Shut up and get inside of the house." The Witch said, hopping off of her broom and smacking him through the door with it.

Justin tumbled through the door, landing on his knees. "Stupid bitch." he muttered to himself, standing up. Suddenly, at his feet, a small circle opened up, swirling blue and white. A small man was shoved out of the hole, smacking into the cabinet across the room. Justin looked up, "Whoa!" he ran forward, bending down by the little man, he gently shook him. "Dude? Dude! You okay?"

"Whoaaaaa... Ha! Hahaha! I'm home! Yesss! I'm home!" the smile disappeared suddenly, the man stood up, grasping his head frantically he shouted. "Shit! I must have left her there on accident! Man, o, man! Red Ribbon's gonna be pissed!"

He placed a hand behind his head, scratching it nervously. "Yup! He won't be happy alright..." Justin smiled calmly.

"No worries, man. I'll help you get her back." he promised.

"Really! That would be great! Thank you so much!" he shouted happily. Justin smiled, "No problem! Soo, uhhh... how would I start?"

"Well," the small man began, righting the swirled glasses on his face and holding out his hand. "To start, I'm Guts. I know, it's kind of a weird name." he smiled and continued. "You'd need to get them back by doing the things that they would do, or at least most of the things. Some will come back if they see you have a connection with a pretty girl or something. But, you need to farm, fish, raise animals, clean stuff, sell stuff, meet people, get married,-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _Married_? You said, Married?"

"Yes, in fact I did." Guts said, smiling. "Some Sprites love seeing people joined together. That could bring them back. Surely you've been around town, right?"

"Uhh, no. I just moved here. Witch Princess called me out here cause she wanted me to do something for her. I guess this was it."

"Oh, so you haven't met any of the girls."

"Nope! I don't really know anyone's names around here."

"You'll be thrilled then. There are some really pretty girls around here. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yea, one. Back in the city. She was a pretty one too."

"There are some very pretty ones around here as well."

Justin chuckled. "I don't doubt that." he said, causing Guts to smile.

"Yes, yes. Well, you'll have to meet them later. They'll be easy to meet. Wooing them, maybe a little bit harder."

Both chuckled, Guts pushed up his spectacles and suddenly stopped. "You hear that?" he asked.

There was a faint sound of snoring.

"Mars! Neptune!" Guts cried suddenly, running into the back room. Justin turned to follow only to see a door that said 'Live Recording in Process'. He stopped, not wanting to intrude. Plus the door went up to his kneecap.

"Whoa, dude. Where'd everybody go?" one asked.

"The Witch Princess turned the Harvest Goddess to stone, then sent her to a different world! She then sent everyone else to bring her back! I only just got back, unsuccessful, as you can tell, but Justin is here!"

"Dude, who the crap is Justin?"

"Justin is going to help us bring everyone back!"

"Oh. Sick!"

"I know! Neptune, are you awake?"

"Yea, yea, I'm up, I'm up. I promise." said a deeper voice.

"Cool!" Guts walked out, "Okay, Justin. Neptune and Mars are awake, they'll help you out if you have any questions. Just speak into this and they'll answer any questions you may have." He handed Justin a curious looking earpiece, nodding, "Go ahead. Slip it over your ear. When you want it to work, just press the button on the side and speak your question. They'll answer it as best they can." he promised, giving a reassuring smile.

"Neptune will answer any questions on how to do stuff and Mars will tell what the weather's like tomorrow!"

"Cool," Justin said, popping the earpiece in.

"Go ahead! Give it a shot!" Guts said, and Justin nodded,

"Oh yeah, uhh, right." he placed two fingers to his ear and said, "Uhh, hi." With a reassuring nod down to Guts, he asked. "What will the weather be like tomorrow?"

"Hey man. The weather tomorrow will rain. It'll be a nice cool Spring rain, perfect for your crops." Justin was happily surprised.

"Great. Helps me out a ton." he said, moving his fingers from the earpiece and nodding down at Guts.

"Cool! Now I'm done. So, I'm gonna leave."

"Alright! We'll tell you if we find anyway to bring anymore Sprites back. We'll call you on your earpiece. So! See ya!"

"Cool. Sounds good. See ya." Justin said, walking out of the door.

"Well? Did you find any?" The Witch Princess demanded as he walked out.

"Dude. Chill, alright? I found three."

"Good, good. Now! Do you know the way home?"

"..."

"Ughhhhh. Fine." she chanted another spell, blind lights occurred, and suddenly she and Justin were on a different plot of land. Justin surveyed his surrounds. Dirt, lots of dirt. He smiled as his two favorite pets ran up to him. "Hey there, Sugar." he said, running his hand down the back of a small black cat. "Pete!" he shouted in delight, picking up the small barking mutt and holding him close. He laughed as Pete licked his face.

"You brought them here." he said, looking up at the Witch Princess. She nodded, examining a fingernail. "I'm so nice, aren't I? I even brought you home." she said. She looked down at him. "Now. Farm. Raise animals, get a girlfriend, I don't care what you do, just bring the Goddess back, alright?"

Justin nodded, standing up, "It'll be done."

"It better. Otherwise your life will become a hell." she said, before riding away on her broomstick.

Justin ran fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply, he smiled down at Sugar as she wrapped herself around his legs, purring deeply. "Good kitty," he said, placing a gentle finger underneath her chin and scratching her gently. He looked again, a small house, a stable, a small pond. He looked to the right,

"Old Takakura's place, huh?" He remembered coming to this place before, as a kid. Takakura had been a good friend of his father, who was now dead. "The old man's gonna be my adviser, huh?" he grinned and shook his head.

Whistling once and clicking his fingers, he moved towards the house, opening the door wide to watch Sugar and Pete run inside. He looked inside, nothing much, not even a kitchen, and frowning, walked back outside to see a short man in a red tailcoat walk up. Pete darted out the door, at his side.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Justin asked as he walked up.

"Hello, yes. I am the Mayor of Mineral Town, Thomas. I'll be picking up your shipments every day at 5:30..." he looked around the farm, "But by the looks of it, I won't have to come for a while."

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Justin asked, becoming cross.

"I just mean that you don't really look like the farming type." he said bluntly. Justin frowned again. "Why would you say that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I mean look! This whole place is in disrepair, there's no animals, save your scrawny little cat and that stupid looking mutt."

"What the hell man? I've been here for all of five minutes!"

"Well, looks like you've got your work cut out for you." Justin flung his fist forward, the Mayor stepped backwards, "Ha! You'll have to do better then that!"

Justin began advancing, intent on beating this guy to a pulp, before Pete stepped in. The small dog attacked the short man, snarling and barking. Thomas fell backwards as the dog attached itself to his arm, clawing at his face.

"Pete. Down." Justin said, the dog let go at once and backed away towards Justin's side, growling.

"Get off of my property, bitch." he said, cracking his knuckles. "Get my stuff, then leave."

"A gift for you," Thomas said, throwing a dog ball on the ground. "Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley."


End file.
